Lie to Me
by Eliliyah
Summary: When Kol blackmails Silas from the Other Side, Caroline's friends turn her into an unwitting distraction... which she figures out after she has sex with Klaus. A lot. Determined to learn the truth behind Hayley's bogus pregnancy, he leaves Caroline in his bed to pray the vervain leaves her blood before his venom stops her heart. TVD S4 Fix-It
1. Lie to Me

A/N Wow! The response from everyone on this when it was only a drabble was amazing. By popular request, I am turning it into a full fic. Thank you all so much! However, I have several other multichaps in the works, so if you want to see more, please let me know in a review. And don't forget to follow me on tumblr at Eliliyah.

The title for this story is from the David Cook song, "Lie."

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, "no one" would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Lie to Me

As soon as Caroline Forbes watched the front door slam shut, guilt took root deep in her chest. Of course, that burning sensation could also have been the werewolf venom swimming in her veins. Either way, it hurt. Searing. Screaming. Angry. That's certainly what Klaus Mikaelson had to be right about now. She'd let her friends turn her into the little blonde distraction for the Original Hybrid yet again.

In her defense, "friends" may have been an overstatement. Silas had been the architect of this design from the very beginning. That undead pain in the ass was a friend to no one. They all supposed if anyone could get one unkillable bad guy out of the picture, it had to be an even stronger unkillable bad guy. Well, not all of them exactly. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Matt and Bonnie had left her out of the equation after Silas revealed that he'd taken on Klaus' form when he appeared to said blonde distraction as their biggest, baddest enemy of all was the one she longed for above all others.

Tyler had taken himself out of the equation, too. He showed his true colors as soon as he left town. He'd waited a whole day before he'd texted Caroline that he'd been sleeping with Hayley all along and he was sorry. The wereslut, as she had been permanently renamed, was on her way to meet him when she got jumped by Katherine's vengeance vamps. Spoiler alert: Katherine didn't send them. But, when a 500-year-old vampire wants you dead, what's an undead 18-year-old high school dropout going to do about it? Silas set it up so she'd have no one to turn to except the alpha hybrid. That's when things got wacky.

Magical mystical pregnancy? What the actual fuck was that about?

Whatever. It had worked. Klaus' older brother, the noble Elijah, had bought it hook, line and sinker. A weekend in New Orleans was enough to convince the Mikaelson brothers that they needed to deal with the witches threatening the unborn miracle baby that didn't actually exist. The witches were all followers of Silas. Their ancestors had been trapped in a Nola-sized version of a really shitty Other Side for centuries. If they didn't take the immortal's deal, they would follow… along with all of their child, grandchildren, great grandchildren, ad infinitum until hell froze over.

Why exactly Silas wanted the Mikaelsons out of Mystic Falls was a mystery to the band of misfits. He was pretty much an asshat who did whatever he wanted because he had the power to bend everybody to his will.

How familiar.

Unlike the hybrid, Stefan's evil twin didn't care what anybody thought of him or his plans, nor did he feel the need to share them. Klaus wanted to be loved, and anyone capable of love was capable of being saved... at least, the undead teenager hoped so.

Because Klaus was PISSED.

He had good reason to be, of course. "Send Klaus an invite to graduation," they'd said. "He'll probably just send a check," they'd said. "You can buy a mini fridge!" they'd said.

Liars.

After Silas had outed her feelings for the lesser of two evils, Elena and Bonnie had talked her into it knowing that the Original bad guy wouldn't be able to stay away. In retrospect, she should have known something was wrong when he'd told her Tyler could come back to town. How was it possible he didn't know Tyler had run off with Hayley? Unless...

Oh shit.

Unfortunately, that revelation hadn't hit her until after she'd had sex with him... a lot.

They'd talked all night... when they weren't busy doing other things with their mouths. Well, mostly she was using her mouth for other things while he used his to tell her how much he liked having her on her knees. It wasn't until the euphoric rush of the best night of her life finally dissipated that she put two and two together. They were still naked in his bed when they figured out that something was very, VERY wrong with this mystical miracle baby that couldn't possibly exist. After the night they'd had, if Klaus' sperm was capable of impregnating anybody, it would have been her based on quantity alone.

She thought she'd seen him pissed before. After all, it wasn't the only time her friends had tried to put one over on the Original. What he was before he left her in his old mansion was unlike anything she'd ever seen... and her mom had been dumped by her dad when he ran off with his gay lover. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't blame the guy for not believing she hadn't been in on it from the beginning. He'd come to town to let her be with her boyfriend but had ended up taking her home instead? Nope, nothing weird about that. She'd genuinely wanted to be with him. What other explanation could there be?

According to Klaus Mikaelson, a million other explanations. The top of his list was that she'd played him from the start. That they all had. She'd sworn over and over that she'd had nothing to do with any of it, but of course he had every reason not to believe her. He'd had his hand in her chest when she screamed that he could compel her to tell him the truth. Knowing her history with compulsion, that alone had given him pause. Just when she thought he might go for it, he tore into her wrist and immediately spit out her blood when vervain hit his tongue. She'd forgotten about the mystical herb entirely, which was surprising given how much it made her wretch every time she had to drink a steaming mug of torture tea. He'd been around tainted vampires long enough to know that she hadn't had in a couple of days.

Well, that worked out just perfectly. The vervain would leave her system before the toxin could kill her. If she was telling the truth, he'd give her the cure flowing in his veins. If his compulsion revealed she was lying, she'd die even if he didn't rip her heart from her chest. She knew him well enough to know he'd go for the slow agony of the poison before he'd grant her the mercy of a quick death. Fortunately, she was the one her friends had played. Or was that unfortunate? At this point, she didn't care anymore.

Fuck 'em.

Whatever Klaus had run off to do, they had it coming for getting her into this mess in the first place. It wasn't even the first place! How many times had they used her for their own gain? It was possible the poison was messing with her head, but she couldn't remember how many times they'd fucked her over. Elena wouldn't even apologize for being a hateful bitch when her humanity was turned off. Damon had never redeemed himself in her eyes. Matt was just an idiot. No point crying over spilled human, right? As for Bonnie and Stefan, well, their worlds revolved around Elena Gilbert. Why the hell was Elena's life so much more important than hers anyway? How was that fair? They'd never put her first before, so why start now? Shit, the only one who ever had put her first was...

Well, it was the guy standing right in front of her.

Klaus had been gone nearly a day and she hadn't even noticed so deeply was she buried in her ruminations. Ruminations or hallucinations. Whatever. He was covered in blood, some of which had a familiar scent, but she was too far gone to care. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the taste of his blood running down her throat. Apparently, whatever he'd learned had satisfied him enough that he hadn't felt the need to compel her honesty, not that it mattered. She'd been telling the truth.

For once, Klaus knew that Caroline hadn't been lying to him about her true feelings. He'd found that out when Elena stuck to her story even after he'd ripped out both Salvatore brother's hearts right in front of her. Bonnie had also confirmed it before she disappeared when the veil to the Other Side fell down. Unfortunately, his little brother Kol had vanished as well, but not before vouching for the cheerleader and encouraging the hybrid to teach her some new routines. As elated as he was that Caroline had been faithful, Klaus was still pissed that he hadn't gotten to tear out Kol's liver one last time before they were all gone. Little did he know how soon he'd get a second chance. Or a hundredth. Whatever. Who could keep track of how many times Original organs had been removed? They grew back eventually. His late brother was the only person Klaus would truly miss... the rest he was glad to see gone for good.

Well, they weren't ALL gone. Silas was still running around somewhere. Klaus had taken one look at the magically solidified immortal to know that it wasn't going to hold him for long. Even if Bonnie hadn't died, expression wasn't strong enough to keep him down forever. Silas had invented expression in order to procure immortality for himself and his one true love.

Amara. She was the final piece of the puzzle. The original female doppelgänger. Silas alone knew she was still alive. The only question he couldn't answer was where she'd been hidden for the last two thousand years. What better way to track her down than by using the blood of the family bound by her descendant? Elena and Katherine were useless as they were already dead. But Tatia's blood? She'd been alive and well when Esther Mikaelson had used her to create the vampire species. Finn and Mikael had been easy enough to track down. They'd been planning Klaus' demise from the Other Side since they'd found each other shortly after Mikael's untimely end. Finn had been waiting for his father to plot their revenge. They'd been putty in Silas' hands. Hatred was always the easiest emotion to manipulate. All they needed to hear to give up a few measly vials of blood was that it was part of a plot to take out the hybrid and they bit into their wrists themselves.

Obtaining Kol's blood had been a bit trickier. He wasn't an idiot. As a human, he'd been nearly as powerful a witch as Esther and Ayana. In time, he would have surpassed both of their powers combined. He'd also spent several centuries obsessing about the immortality curse. More than anything, the youngest brother turned vampire wanted to find a way to regain his magic without giving up his Original status. Unfortunately, the only way he'd ever seen it done was the on one rare occasion when he'd accidentally turned a siphon. Since he was born a full witch, that was out. He wanted a way to be his own kind of hybrid.

In the history of magic, only one witch had accomplished such a feat: Silas.

The ancient immortal had the means to restore Kol to what he was while maintaining who he'd become… and to resurrect him for any of it to matter. All the dead undead man needed was the proper motivation. A few words from his little brother when the vein was lifted would have Klaus boxing their living siblings and hiding them where no one would ever find them. If the veil didn't lift, there'd be no way to collect blood from the Originals trapped on the Other Side. It was quite the conundrum… or not. Silas had merely rolled his eyes when Kol had some witch friends propose a deal.

The only question that remained was how to get the hybrid out of the way. They were both powerful, determined and unkillable. If Klaus didn't want Silas to lift the veil, the damn thing would stay down no matter how far he pushed Bonnie Bennet. The perfect solution came in the form of Hayley Marshall. So gullible. So desperate for a family. She'd been the perfect pawn to lure the Original out of town. Once he was gone, the veil could be lifted and Kol could be restored to life. Oh, wait. One tiny flaw: How to convince the remaining Mikaelsons that their brother wasn't just Silas' latest puppet? Yep. Klaus would need to hear it from the REAL Kol. There was no way out. He was gonna have to come back to Mystic Falls… and he had to be there once the veil had lifted. Unfortunately, Silas realized after his plan was set into motion that he hadn't a clue how to lure him back. Kol had the answer.

In a word: Caroline.

Klaus would have done anything for her… up to, and including, feeding her his blood for the third time. True, having them both find out about Silas' master plan hadn't been a factor but whatever. The Salvatores and Gilberts were collateral damage anyway. Blood from the two dead Originals had been obtained. Kol was alive to guarantee his siblings would contribute. Amara was as good as his. He could find her and recreate the immortality spell to keep her at his side for all time. So what if Klaus and Caroline got to live happily ever after, too? Hell, Elijah was so annoyingly devoted that he'd hand his over in exchange for the cure so Rebekah could get her happy ending. Everything was falling into place. The veil had been dropped, rendering everyone in Mystic Falls useless. Klaus and Kol had made their donations and the latter hybrid was on his way to New Orleans to obtain the remaining Mikaelson's contributions.

New Orleans. Klaus wasn't stupid enough to think that Hayley would still be in the Crescent City upon his return... but she wasn't his only enemy. As far as he was concerned, every single witch was now on his ever-expanding hit list. At the top of that list was definitely Sophie Deveraux. He'd been excitedly plotting their collective demise when he arrived at his mansion to find Silas waiting for him with a proposed business transaction. The Original hadn't been happy about handing over his precious blood... but he hadn't given it away for free. In addition to a guarantee that no one in his family would ever again see or hear from the Salvatore's ancestor, he'd bargained for the names of every witch that had been involved in the plot against him. It was a lengthy list, but to his genuine shock, it did not include the name Davina Claire.

The harvest girl was Marcel Gerard's secret weapon. His errant protégé would need to be brought to heel eventually, as would she. However, Klaus could be a benevolent dictator... but above all else, he was a ruthless pragmatist. Davina was, without question, the most powerful witch in the history of New Orleans. The Original would know. He'd been there since it was a back water penal colony. He'd made it his kingdom and he would reclaim his rightful throne. If the pair wanted the teenager free of the harvest ritual, it was in their best interest to bend the knee. The hybrid had made Marcel in his image. Hopefully rationality prevailed through the centuries.

Klaus would not stop until he became King... and what's a King without a Queen?

Caroline would be an excellent Queen. She was everything a reagent should be: beautiful, strong, full of light. While she wasn't cut from the same Machiavellian cloth as Klaus, she was cunning and wily in her own right. However, what they had in common was less important than what they did not. She had an inherent compassion that none of the Originals would ever know. They ruled by fear. She could rule through love. Marcel was well-liked and respect by the vampires of New Orleans... but they did not love him. Like his mentor, he showed no mercy because he knew no mercy. The immortal blonde did. She was unlike anything the city had ever seen. In that way, she was the greatest secret weapon of all.

Klaus gazed down at her fondly, smiling slightly when she began to stir. He'd been silently doting on her by stroking her temple and rubbing her back while she drifted in and out of consciousness as her body recovered from his venom. He forced his face back into a scowl when she finally opened her eyes and peered up at him, sapphire sparkling in the pale moonlight shining in through the glass doors of the extravagant balcony. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, her whole body tensing when her foggy brain processed all that had happened.

"Did you compel me?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"Should I have?" he replied, heart clenching at the memory of the desperation in her eyes as he'd held her heart in his hand. She worried her lower lip and shook her head. He took his time looking her over, making her wait, leaving her wondering. "I'm willing to accept that you weren't manipulating my affections to help your friends gain an unfair advantage… this time." She released her breath is a whoosh, relief flooding her system. Before she could speak, he pressed a finger firmly to her cherry lips. "But there were all those other times," he added petulantly, giving her puppy dog eyes. A devious smirk curled his upper lip as he easily lifted her onto his lap, still naked as she straddled his jeans. "You should really apologize for that," he whispered huskily, the authority in his silky accent igniting a spark between her thighs.

The forever teenager gulped, her hands falling to his chest when his eyes narrowed. "Don't you think?" he asked in a low growl. This was the Klaus she loved and hated in equal measure. She didn't know if she should be frightened or aroused. The gold he let bleed into his irises told her to be a little bit of both. He pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth as he held her gaze. He let his nail extend to a claw and dragged it down her chin, between her breasts and all the way down to her velvet folds. She sucked in a deep breath when he nicked her just enough to draw a single drop of blood. His claw receded as he dragged it back up her chest before slowly licking the drop off his finger, his eyes never leaving hers. "You'd do well to answer me, love," he added dangerously as she sat atop his jeans, mesmerized. His hands glided down to her hips and he gripped her firmly, locking her in place when she tried to rub against him.

Caroline swallowed hard before timidly nodding her head. He raised a challenging eyebrow at her, silently commanding her to speak. Her expression fell, guilt filling her gut. When she finally answered, he knew there was no point compelling her. She was telling him the truth. "I'm sorry for distracting you," she admitted in a tiny voice.

"How many times?" he barked aggressively as he remembered the way she'd played him so flawlessly.

"A couple," she replied reluctantly, looking away.

He firmly tilted her chin, forcing her to face him when he demanded, "Name them."

"Well, there was that time in the bar..." she admitted evasively.

"Which time? What were your friends doing?"

Crap. He wanted specifics. This was not good.

She looked down, her cheeks burning with the shame she'd fought so hard to push down even back then. Now, with all she knew, it was hard to fathom why she'd ever gone along with it. "The first time was when your mom put us up to it," she elaborated, looking every bit the teenager caught breaking the rules. Red hot rage bubbled up inside of him and he had to force himself not to react as he recalled his mother's plot. "And then," she continued, sensing he was drifting away, "there was that other time in the bar..." The hard planes of his face were a warning that he expected a full explanation. "That was when we were trying to rescue Elena. That was a stupid plan," she confessed, frowning.

"They were all stupid plans," he spat, his nails pressing into her soft flesh. "Continue." Before she could, he added gruffly, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Caroline."

The vampire timidly looked up at him from beneath her long lashes, his hands hot on her bare skin. There was something intensely erotic about sitting naked on the lap of the most powerful man in the world. As far as she was concerned, Silas had nothing on Klaus. She felt vulnerable and powerful all at once. With the ability to compel vampires and humans, he could have any woman of his choosing… and yet he chose her. "And there was that time at the Winter Wonderland when Stefan was trying to find the hunter's sword... but that was all..." she finished shyly, biting her lower lip as amorous anxiety coursed through her undead veins. She knew that while he was scolding her, he wasn't truly angry. He was toying with her. Playing a game. He was a predator and she was his prey… and she liked it. A lot.

The hybrid tightened his grip on her hips, making her shiver when the rough denim of his jeans rubbed against her bare pussy. She did her best to muffle the sound, but the way her breath caught in her throat wasn't lost on his keen eye. He shifted infinitesimally, reveling in the way her eyes faintly fluttered. He knew she was on the edge of agony and ecstasy... and he liked it. A lot. He'd been straddling that line with her since the first time he'd fed her his blood. It was satisfying watching her suffer such exquisite pain. "Hmm," he purred in a low rumble as he tilted his head to the side, the vibrations in his chest rumbling through the tips of her fingers as she clung to the soft fabric of his sky-blue Henley. "Alright. Three times. What else did you lie to me about?"

"Klaus-" she began cautiously, her shoulders slumping. She did not want to go there...

"What else, Caroline?" he growled, rolling his hips seductively as he pulled her closer, the light brush of his fingertips against the smooth skin of her lower back both calming and tormenting. He could smell her arousal and it made his cock twitch painfully in his jeans as he intentionally rubbed her clit with the stiff fabric barely containing the part of him she craved.

The blonde's heart pounded in her chest. She was very consciously aware that her nipples were diamond hard as they scraped against his chest, the beads of his rosary beneath his shirt sending chills through her breasts. "When I faked my break-up with Tyler when the wereslut came to town," she admitted, hoping he'd end it there… but he hadn't lived a thousand years by succumbing to feminine deception.

"How ironic that it turned out I was right all along," he replied vitriolically. "You should have listened to me, sweetheart," he admonished her with a stern glance, his nails scraping up the curve of her ass and sending tingles down her spine.

"I should have," she agreed ruefully, her messy curls bouncing against her shoulders. He dragged the back of his nails up her chest, over her nipples, and grabbed her hair in one hand, the other digging his nails into her hip. He tugged her locks to get her attention, wordlessly urging her to continue her confession. So much for placating him. He already knew. Why the hell did he want her to say it so badly? She dropped her gaze and yelped when he harshly yanked her hair, sharp pain shooting through her scalp. She tried, and failed, to suppress a moan when he did it again with twice the force. She could feel herself dripping, her arousal soaking his denim.

"Say it, Caroline," he ordered in the same dominant tone. When he saw her bite her bottom lip yet again, he traced the line of her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb with a tenderness that surprised her enough to finally meet his crystal blue eyes. "I just want you to be honest with me," he said softer but still firmly determined not to let her off the hook. Not on this.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out several times while he waited. The slight tightening of her hair warned her that his patience was wearing thin. Focusing on his words was nearly impossible when he kept trailing his palm all around her ass, light pinches driving her wild. Growing desperate for his touch, she looked at him and confessed her deepest, darkest secret, "I lied when I said you were terrible." His face remained impassive, prompting her to let go... and give in. "I lied when I said I could never forgive you. I did... a long time ago." His eyes momentarily widened in surprise and he had to force his face back to a mask. "I lied when I said I wasn't attracted to you. I lied when I said I wanted you to leave. I lied when I said I wished we had never met. I lied when I said I hated you... and I lied when I said I could never love you."

Throughout her confession, his nails had been digging into her hip deeper and deeper until she suddenly gasped when she felt warm blood trickle down her thighs, her ass firmly in his grasp. The veins beneath her eyes blackened, his eyes glowing gold. The air between them crackled with electric energy that shocked them both into a frenzy of tongues and teeth. They were both huffing and puffing before he finally ripped her away from his mouth, her eyes clouded with lust that rivaled his own.

A low rumbled emitted from the back of his throat as he fought his inner wolf that wanted to ravage her, claim her, tame her. Instead, he swallowed hard and spoke with a throat full of gravel, "You have a lot to be sorry for." He saw intrigued fear flit across her features and it made his blood pulse in his veins like lava. "But don't worry, love. You will make it up to me," he promised in a sinful whisper, his stubble ticking her jaw as his lips brushed against hers. "Although, I must admit I'm a bit disappointed that you were so truthful." Eyes barely an inch from hers, the hybrid paused to watch her reaction when he knew he'd caught her off guard. "I was so looking forward to torturing it out of you... and punishing you for your crimes."

A feral smile spread across his face, the mischief in his eyes making her lower belly clench as her core ached for him. She didn't know what that entailed... but the thought of it had her subconsciously grinding against him, her pussy desperate for friction. She'd meant everything she'd said. She knew how deeply he cared for her. Had always known. Had lied about it to her so-called friends. Had lied about it to herself. The time for lying was over. On to happier times... "What does that mean?" she asked not-so-innocently in a sultry whisper as she let her nipples graze across his chest.

Klaus grabbed hold of her hips to stop her squirming, keeping her firmly locked just above his jeans, denying her contact where she wanted it most. His dimples emerged with an evil smile she knew was designed to lure her into a trap. The feeling of being hunted was intoxicating. She tried to move just so he'd force her to be still with his powerful hands that held only her. "Only one way to find out," he challenged, raising an eyebrow at her. Daring her. Scaring her. Thrilling her.

She felt heat spread from the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her toes as the intensity of his intent burned her undead heart. "How?" And down the rabbit hole she went...

"Lie to me."

* * *

A/N Aren't I an evil bitch for ending it at the best part? This could stand alone… or I could add one more chapter… or more chapters… Please let me know. Xoxoxoxo Ellie


	2. The Queen of New Orleans

A/N I'm back! By popular request, here is the next installment of this random 5:00am creation. I do have other multichaps in the works, so please leave a review if you'd like to see more. I could just leave it as a two-shot. Thoughts? There isn't any of the kind of cool plot I'd hoped for, but it's been a crappy week. The first drabble was the most popular I've written. Figured I'd cheer myself up with something I hope y'all like. Do me a solid and give me a shoutout if you enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter Two – Queen of New Orleans

Lies. What a concept. Klaus had never been more grateful for deception in his thousand-year immortality than he was as he held Caroline naked and pinned in his lap. The forever seventeen-year-old was squirming and desperate for his touch. He'd never felt more powerful in his life. He had been after her for so long that having her felt like a waking dream… but it wasn't. He looked her over, taking his time memorizing every last inch of her creamy skin. When he'd come to town for her graduation, he hadn't expected to sleep with her. He'd expected to see her one last time before becoming a father. Then, he would wait for her, as promised. Less than a day later, "however long it takes," had become, well, less than a day.

And what a day it had been.

Mystic Falls would never be the same. Klaus had taken great pleasure in removing the Salvatore brother's hearts while Elena Gilbert watched in horror. He'd left her alive as a small consolation to Caroline. He couldn't have her too angry with him. He would have spared Bonnie Bennet if she hadn't sacrificed herself to resurrect the youngest Gilbert. Even though they were mortal enemies, the Original respected that type of sacrifice. He'd allowed Jeremy to live as well, but he'd made it clear to the siblings that they survived solely because he willed it… and he had been known to change his mind on a whim. He didn't doubt that, in time, his newly magical little brother would find a way to replicate the cure. Once their supernatural ties were finally gone, he'd suggested Elena marry the boring quarterback and go on to produce many baby doppelgängers for his future blood requirements. It had been a very strong suggestion as he'd been choking Matt Donovan at the time. Given that he was her last friend standing, agreeing hadn't been a problem when Klaus promised her an eternity of misery if she failed to comply.

Well, Tyler Lockwood was still alive and well for the time being, although whether or not anyone would call him a friend was a matter of some debate in the hybrid's mind. He'd opted for the latter and tasked his newly revived little brother, Kol, to just run along and take care of that for him… assuming he didn't want to spend the next century with a dagger in his chest as punishment for his role in Hayley's pregnancy scandal. Kol was pretty sure that as his own breed of hybrid, he could take him… but why find out when delivering Tyler to Klaus would be a fun side project anyway? Taking out the wereslut while he was at it was sure to garner approval from Caroline, too.

Kol had watched them from the Other Side. It was only a matter of time before his big brother won her over. It was in everybody's best interest that the most wrathful of the Original siblings have someone at his side who could quell the beast within. Their family had been together for a millennium, give or take a few decades (or more) spent in coffins. If he'd learned anything in that time, it was that when Klaus Mikaelson wanted something, he got it... however long it took. It was a family trait. The younger brother had longed to regain his magic every bit as much as his elder had yearned to release his inner wolf... and claim his mate.

Today was a day for celebration.

In spite of Kol's victory, Klaus felt like the king of them all now that he'd secured a queen. Not just any queen. He'd finally gotten Caroline Forbes... and he had her right where he wanted her: naked, on his lap, at his mercy. He already knew the answer but asked her anyway as a formality. "Tell me, sweetheart, are you ready to let me show you my favorite city?" he asked with an amused smile as he traced his fingers up and down the slit between her velvet folds.

With a Cheshire-cat grin, she replied cheekily, "Never."

"Liar," he teased, growling as he bit her lower lip hard with his human teeth. "What am I do with you, hmm?" he breathed in between hot, open-mouthed kisses. With her tongue otherwise occupied, her only answer was a shrug and a cute little hum as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He used one hand to roughly grab her ass as his other tugged her hair back to grant him better access to her neck. Using his teeth, he left rapidly fading bruises in his wake, his tongue soothing the pain. He nipped and licked his way down to her breasts before taking one perky nipple in his mouth. She moaned out loud and ground down on top of him, soaking his already damp blue jeans. As soon as her clit found the perfect spot atop the stiff fabric, Klaus flashed them over. He had her wrists pinned over her head as he hovered over her naked body.

Caroline immediately grieved the loss of friction but knew better than to force the issue. She'd never been one to give up control before. However, the idea of letting the Original expand her horizons held a surprising amount of appeal. As she watched hybrid gold bleed into his irises, she fully accepted that she was prey to the apex predator. His iron grip on her wrists was fierce and unyielding. She playfully struggled to free herself, but they both knew it was useless. She didn't want to break free of his hold. She never wanted to be free of him ever again. Yes, she wanted to go to New Orleans. She wanted to be his queen. Most of all, she wanted him to fuck her senseless… but even though she'd never played this game, she knew the rules.

"I definitely don't want you to make me come," she giggled, leaning up as much as she could to peck him on the lips. He responded by rolling his hips just enough to make her moan.

"Not a problem," he growled into her ear before pressing his forearms down to pin her deeper into the plush mattress. Her face fell in such shock that he almost laughed out loud.

Maybe she didn't know the rules after all.

"B-but I thought-"

"I know what you thought," he chuckled, "but I thought you wanted to be honest with me?" He flashed her puppy dog eyes and his most charming dimples. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it when his eyes narrowed, a devious smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You have too much to make up to me to give you what you want so easily," he taunted, rolling his hips again. He reveled in it when her eyelids fluttered, a frustrated whimper escaping from the back of her throat.

"Do you…" she began tentatively, pausing when she saw his face darken. "Am I supposed to beg?" she asked in a small whisper. She'd never done that before… but she really, REALLY wanted to have an orgasm. Immediately. Preferably with his cock inside of her. Preferably now.

"Pretty words won't help you now, love," he said, eyes flashing gold before he attacked her mouth, his tongue quickly taking over hers. "Best keep quiet and let me have my way with you." As he kept her pinned to his bed, he tormented her in his silky British accent that had always made her wet. "Do you have any idea how many times I've imagined you like this, Caroline?" As he began to nibble his way down her neck, the Original kept her still with one hand to explore her flesh with the other. "I pictured you just like this when I came on my cock night after night. I saw you writhing beneath my touch with your legs spread wide just for me, desperate for me to fuck you… exactly as you are now." He pulled up when he'd kissed and nipped as far down as he could. His face dropped as he warned her, "You will not move unless I say, and you will follow my instructions exactly. Understood?" His voice was firm. Threatening. It made her pussy drip down onto his expensive sheets. She gulped and nodded, his smug expression thrilling her. His smile was evil as he released her wrists. It promised both heaven and hell. She just wasn't sure which one she wanted.

Klaus sat up on his knees and tugged off his sky-blue Henley. Her eyes lingered on the tattoo on his chest. It was a feather bursting into a flock of birds etched in black ink. "See something you like?" he asked with a satisfied smirk when he caught her sapphire eyes shamelessly roving down his chest to his chiseled abdomen. Caroline blushed, her smile bashful as her cheeks flushed. She'd had sex, sure, and quite a bit of it… but never like this. Klaus provoked an eroticism in the young vampire that she'd never experienced before. All it took was a look from the immortal hybrid to set her on fire. And he was looking at her dead in the eye as he unbuckled his belt, unsnapped his button and slowly, slowly, slowly unzipped his jeans.

"Bend your knees, spread your legs and show me your pussy," he commanded in a tone that had her panting as she scrambled to obey. Much to her dismay, he didn't even move. He tilted his head to the side and examined her closely as she lay wide open as instructed. The vulnerability she felt was a heady rush. The way he was staring at her made her felt like a goddess. "Wider," he barked, rewarding her by finally pulling his cock out of his black silky boxers. Damon and Matt had been nothing to write home about, but she'd thought at least Tyler had been noteworthy.

In retrospect, the knock off hybrid didn't exactly measure up to the alpha stroking himself in front of her.

"What to do with you," he debated aloud. "I could fuck your pretty pink pussy," he mused, his fiery gaze boring into her. "You're beautiful like this, Caroline. Spread wide and desperate for my cock." He squeezed the tip of his head and slowly coated his precum up the inside of her thigh with a fingernail extended to a razor-sharp claw. She shivered in painful pleasure as he wiped the line of blood he left in his wake with his finger and slowly brought it to his lips. "Or I could force you to your knees and make you beg to suck my cock," he tantalized her, slowly licking her blood away as her eyes didn't even blink. "Or perhaps," he said slowly, his smile devious as his words enticed her, "I could flip you over and claim you in the most primal of ways."

Caroline sucked in a gasp, her stomach tightening. "I've never done that," she replied quickly, her pussy clenching around nothing, to his delight.

"Oh, but you will, love," he said with a menacing gravel to his husky tone. "I love having sex, Caroline, and I love having it with you." He grazed his fingers around her folds, teasing and taunting her while she held her knees far apart. "All kinds of sex. I love fucking your tight pussy," he said casually, quickly dipping two fingers inside of her. "I love oral sex," he added, feeding her her own juices from the tips of his fingers. After she sucked them clean, he dragged them down her belly, over her lips, and gently pressed one into her ass. "And I especially love anal sex," he added explicitly, smirking at her wide eyes. "And I love training women to love it," he added with a grin.

"I'm going to fuck you everywhere… and I will do it over and over until you truly submit," he promised, cutting her off before she could object as he popped his finger out of her ass and rewarded her with a quick circle around her clit. "You will beg for release long before I allow you to come," he vowed, his words both a horrifying threat and a beautiful promise. She gasped when he suddenly flashed her to her knees on the carpet, his cock glossing her lips. 'Fold your arms at the elbow behind your back. Good girl," he praised when she immediately did as she was told, her nipples stiff as they grazed his knees. "No, no, sweetheart, none of that," he scolded when she rubbed her thighs together. "Spread your legs and keep your pussy open. Try that again and I'll gladly tie you to the bed with your legs spread for me," he warned her sternly. "You will pleasure me using only your mouth until I come on your pretty breasts," he instructed firmly, smirking as she moved her knees so far apart that her folds nearly grazed the carpet. Cheerleading had its advantages.

"When I'm finished, you will leave it there until it dries as a reminder that you are mine," he added with a threat hidden in his sinful command. "You will then get on the bed on your hands and knees. You will spread your legs wide because I am telling you to. I'm going to stretch your tight little ass with my fingers until I'm ready to take you there," he said, rubbing his cock up and down her face. "If you're a very good girl, I might play with your pussy before I fuck it so hard that you will beg for me to rub your clit and make you come. Fail to follow these instructions perfectly and you will regret it. Have I made myself clear?" he asked, his question a demand. Before she could answer he pushed his cock past her lips, forcing her to nod her understanding. She moaned when he roughly yanked her hair to pull him all the way to the back of her throat. He was so thick that she gagged, making him groan as he firmly wound his fingers in her messy blonde curls.

"You can do better than that. Take it all, Caroline. Take it all and suck my cock," he panted, yanking her hair when she swallowed around him. He held her locked in place after she swirled her head to the side, licking him up and down. "Stay still and let me fuck your face. Relax your throat. Good." A strangled moan sent vibrations thrumming up and down his length as his words turned her body into putty. She closed her eyes and let him set his own pace. She hollowed her cheeks and did her best to pleasure her him with her tongue as he thrust in and out of her mouth. "Christ, sweetheart, just like that," he praised as he picked up the speed.

"Keep sucking and doing that thing with your tongue. Fuck, you're a good little cocksucker." The young blonde let her body melt as she gave in to his rough handling. Her clit throbbed every time she tasted a drop of his salty precum. As soon as he began to come, he quickly filled her mouth, thoroughly coating her tongue before pulling out and marking her breasts with his scent. The thick, white liquid dripped down her stiff nipples, making her whimper. "Leave it," he commanded in a husky growl. She obediently held her pose with her arms folded behind her back, her nipples throbbing as her heaving breasts brushed harshly against his jeans. He leaned down and pinched and rolled them harshly between his fingers as he covered them in his release.

The immortal teenager needed to come. Badly. Her pussy ached so thoroughly that it made her knees weak. She felt his nails digging into her scalp as he struggled to catch his breath. His chest was still heaving when he ripped her up by the hair and barked, "On the bed. Face the wall. Legs spread." She hurriedly obeyed. He tossed a pillow to her and added, "Head on the pillow. Ass in the air. Higher. Good," he praised, slapping her cheek hard enough to leave a rapidly fading handprint. He smoothed out the area with his palm before gliding down the inside of her thighs, the tips of his fingers grazing her smooth lips. A growl rumbled low in his throat when her pussy dripped on him. He tugged off his jeans and boxers and cast them aside before tucking one leg beneath him as he took a seat beside her on the bed. He reached behind him and snagged a bottle of warming lubricant from the top drawer of his nightstand, grateful he hadn't bothered to pack up this house before running off to New Orleans. That French quarter was ready to see hell reign down when he brought her home. The Crescent City would never be the same.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath when she felt the hot liquid coat the tight ring of muscle guarding her most intimate part. Klaus bit back a chuckle when she buried her face in the pillow. She was adorable when she was hiding from him. He could see the red of her blush tingeing her ears when he slowly pressed a slick finger inside her ass. "Feeling shy, are we?" he teased good naturedly as he pulled his finger back out before repeating the process, slowly stretching her to take his cock. She nodded her head without coming out from her hiding space. It was so cute that he laughed out loud. "If you think this is bad, just wait until I get you home, love. I could write books about all the filthy things I'm going to do to you. Would you like to come out so I can tell you about them?"

The forever seventeen-year-old vehemently shook her head from side to side, her rejection of his idea clear, even though the sound was muffled by the pillow she was using to conceal the crimson staining her face. The Original chortled at her bashfulness. He liked that she was so innocent… but she wouldn't be for long. He slowly increased his pace, hooking his finger to find what spots made her arch her back and whimper. "Come out and talk to me, Caroline," he said lightly, although they both knew it was a thinly veiled command. "I want to see your face while I play with your pretty little ass. I want to see how much you're enjoying this." She mumbled again and shook her head. "Caroline," he barked a bit more sternly, hooking his finger inside her anus to get her attention. "Stop hiding, little vampire," he said in a sing-song voice that was clearly a final warning. When she still didn't move, her ripped her up by her hair and turned her head so that her cheek was on the pillow, his finger deeper than ever before as he pumped it in and out.

Klaus obviously had a thing for hair pulling. Was that, like, left over from the cave man days? He was like a billion, right? They had cavemen a billion years ago. She was sure of it. Did cavewomen ache for their men like this? It was strange, admitting to herself how much she was enjoying the way he tossed her around like a ragdoll, and how much she liked how naughty she felt letting him play with her ass for the first time.

The hybrid watched her intently as her breathing sped up, his cock twitching when he focused on the racing thump thump of her heart beating furiously beneath her sticky mounds of marked flesh. He tentatively traced the outside of her anus with a second finger, smiling smugly when lust clouded her stormy blue eyes. "You like this, don't you, Caroline?" he asked rhetorically. She gulped when she found that she couldn't move her head. He had her pinned in an iron grip, so she blinked instead. She sucked in a deep breath and her pussy clenched around air when he dipped in two fingers.

"You like being made to know that you are mine."

She whimpered and gnawed her lower lip, her eyelids fluttering when he pushed all the way in to the knuckle and wiggled them to loosen her muscles. It was taking every bit of patience he'd learned in a thousand years to keep from burying his cock in her ass to the hilt on the spot, but he wanted this to be something she craved. Wanted her desperate for anything he wanted to give her. Wanted her desperate for him. God knows how long he'd craved her. He wanted all of her: mind, body, soul.

However, at the moment, he was focused on her body. She moaned and squeezed her eyes closed at the intense way he was watching her. He immediately yanked her hair to get her attention. Her lids flew open just in time to see his irises burning as his inner wolf clawed at his consciousness, desperate to sink his teeth into her neck and make her submit. "Do you like the way this feels?" His voice was an icy razor. His face was etched in stone. "Answer me out loud," he commanded with a dangerous edge to his British accent.

"Y-yes," she managed to stutter, her cheek pressed deeply into the plush mattress. It didn't matter that she couldn't move. She didn't want to. She wanted this game. She wanted all of his games.

Klaus flicked his eyes up and down as he continued moving in and out of her, teasing her anus with the threatening promise of a third finger. "Then why is it so hard to look at me?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he gauged her reaction as he stretched her further. She yelped at the foreign sensation of utter fullness, and he allowed her a moment to adjust before gently tugging her curls to remind her to answer.

The vampire swallowed hard, every inch of her skin burning as he held her still. The ache between her legs was almost more than she could bear, but she would not give in. It felt too good to stop now. She never thought she'd want this kind of attention and it shocked her how badly she needed his approval. She debated how to answer, gnawing her lower lip and stalling as long as she could before he tugged her hair hard enough to let her know time was up. In a small voice, she finally confessed, "I don't want you to think I'm a slut."

The shy insecurity in her words made his heart skip even though he'd known that was the answer. He'd heard such things many times over the centuries. He thrived on coaxing women into admitting their darkest desires and then got drunk on the rush of fulfilling each and every one of them. He frowned and shook his head as he admonished her, "I would never think so low of you, sweetheart. I want you to like it when I fuck you in the ass, in the mouth, in the pussy. I want you to tell me the things you think about when you're alone." A feral smirk illuminated his face, his eyes glowing with lust. "When you think about me as you touch yourself at night. What you imagine me doing to you. I want to hear all of your secrets. I will grant your filthiest wishes, Caroline, all of them. I promise," he added sinfully.

"Klaus!" she cried out when he carefully added a fourth slick finger, the lubricant allowing him to easily glide painlessly in and out.

Her moans quickly turned into panting whimpers as he held her gaze, determined to hear her every fantasy. She was far too reticent to talk about her lusty inclinations, and painfully modest, for his tastes... for now. Corrupting her would be fun. Eventually. For now, he'd have to let her off the hook... somewhat. With the same careful scrutiny, he asked, "Tell me, love. What is it you want right now?"

The blonde inhaled a deep, shuddering breath as she tried to force herself to speak. She opened her mouth several times before she finally managed to squeak, "Your cock," blushing furiously at the way his dimples dug into his cheeks in satisfied arrogance.

"And where do you want it?" It wasn't a question but a demand for her to say the words. She tried to turn her head away but he pressed her face firmly down against the bed and snarled.

Caroline looked at him, her eyes pleading, but he wanted her to answer at least that one question explicitly. He wanted her to know that she'd asked for him to take her that way. That she had been the one who wanted it. He raised an eyebrow at her and stilled his fingers, forcing back a smug smile when she whined her protestation. "I want it there," she whispered timidly, her face burning.

With a smirk, he teased, "Say it again. Didn't quite catch that."

The vampire groaned when her eyes landed on his thick cock standing at attention, ready to claim her as soon as she was willing to play along. She filled her lungs with oxygen and spat out in a whoosh, "IwantyoutofuckmeintheassKlaus."

The older man smiled so radiantly that it split her in two knowing how happy she'd made him. How pleased he was. He immediately rewarded her by releasing her head and climbing behind her on the bed. "Good girl. Now, was that so hard?" he asked playfully, slapping her on the ass as he withdrew his fingers from her anus.

"Yes," she bit back resentfully as she buried her face in her arms.

He chuckled as he drizzled more lube onto his throbbing cock, grinning at the way she squirmed while she impatiently waited. He coated his fingers and dipped them inside of her to make sure she was comfortable. "Hmmm," he mused aloud, "given that this is your first time, I might need you to help me just a bit. I need a better view." She screeched into the pillow in frustration, making him laugh out loud as he stroked himself. Now she was starting to understand his months of agony chasing after her. "Do me a favor, love, and spread your cheeks for me. Show me exactly where you want me to fuck you. Careful not to scratch yourself. Wouldn't want you to get hurt," he ordered pleasantly. He slapped her harder when she moaned her muffled dissent. "If you want to stop, we can, but I thought you wanted..." he trailed off when she did as he asked, burrowing deeper into the pillow as she exposed herself to him. "Oh, well, that's much better. Your ass looks lovely, so desperate for my cock. Show me more. Good. Thank you, sweetheart. Very helpful. Now, stay like that until I finish and I might take care of you later on."

"What the fuck, Klaus?!" she growled, eyes flashing as her head shot up from her hiding space. "I need to come now!" Her complaints only furthered his amusement as he teased her opening with the wide tip of his shaft. "I did what you wanted," she whined pitifully. "Give me something here."

"I've given you plenty." The hybrid pushed her back down and pressed his thick head past her gaping entrance. "You've had me on the edge for months now. It's your turn to know what it feels like to be denied that which you want most. Don't forget, you have a lot to make up for," he reminded her bitterly. "How many times did you deceive me? Do we need to go over them again?" he asked malevolently as a malicious growl spiked his accent. "Didn't think so," he snarled when she closed her mouth and hmphed into the pillow. "Wider. Good. Stay still."

Enough was enough. That arrogant bastard needed to let her come already.

Unfortunately, said bastard disagreed. He gripped her hips tightly as he carefully filled her from behind with his thick cock. He couldn't see her as she burrowed into the pillows, but in his mind's eye, he saw her eyes roll back in her head as she adjusted to the foreign sensation of his hard girth penetrating her completely. "There's a good girl," he cooed, lightly scratching her lower back with his nails as he felt her relax and give herself over to him. He groaned when he finally let himself focus on the feeling of her warm, wet passage tight around him. He'd wanted her like this for a long time. Wanted her to truly be his in every sense of the word. This wasn't about getting even or playing a game for him. It was about seeing how far he could push her. How much she could trust him. As he began to speed up, he felt their connection growing deeper with every thrust.

Caroline felt every muscle in her body melt into jelly as he fucked her with a sensual rolling of his hips that she eagerly met with her own. She timidly peeked at him from the corner of her eye once they'd reached a steady rhythm that seemed to last for days. He had a millennium of stamina and she loved it. His eyes were closed and she'd never seen him look so... content. She turned her head to the side and watched him, mesmerized as he anally stretched her over and over enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to push her over the edge.

It had only been about ten minutes, but she already felt herself growing addicted.

The blonde mewled when he found a sweet spot, prompting him to open his eyes. His wolf had come out to play, the veins under his eyes blackening as his irises glowed hybrid. Their gazes locked and she finally realized he had been right. She didn't need to be shy around him. He looked at her like she was magic as their bodies rocked together. He saw realization dawning and smiled softly at her, his fangs peeking out from his gums. She felt her pussy clench and desperately longed for him to feed from her, and to offer up his neck in return. She wanted the intimacy that could come only from a supernatural connection.

The Original had been a vampire far longer than he'd been a hybrid. He knew why she was staring transfixed at his jugular. He pulled her up by her hair in a flash and offered her his wrist. She wrapped her hands around his forearm and sunk her teeth into his veins, moaning when blood hit her tongue. He tilted her head to the side and gently bit her with his double fangs just enough to penetrate the skin. She wasn't as durable as he. If he wasn't careful, he knew he'd lose control and might accidentally kill her if he really let go. She swallowed down large gulps while he satisfied himself with small sips, more focused on the feeling of his cock in her ass as he continued to steadily fuck her. She pulled away with an audible gasp, his blood running down her chin and splattering on his come still marking her breasts. He drank until his bite faded away and kissed the spot where he'd broken her skin. He released her hair and she let her head fall back against his shoulder as his arms snaked around her waist to play with her hard nipples.

The recent graduate tugged one of his hands from her chest and guided it between her legs. He smirked against her neck as he barely skated his fingers up and down the smooth lips of her pussy, never allowing contact with her pulsating clit. "Klaus, come on," she whined, huffing when he chuckled from behind as his pace increased. She bucked back against him to encourage him to push his cock deeper inside her slippery ass. The feeling of fullness had grown comfortable and she felt safe and warm in his arms, like she was where she belonged. He felt amazing hammering up into her, but it wasn't enough. Tears were rapidly forming in her eyes and threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks. She needed more.

"Not yet, pet," he scolded, nipping her hard with his human teeth as he buried himself to the hilt. "I told you already. You won't get to come until I've fucked you everywhere, and only if I decide you've earned it." He ghosted his finger over her throbbing bud and smiled wide when the barely-there contact made her scream and squirm. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sniffled her desperation. "Keep acting like that and I'll keep you waiting until we get back to my city," he chided, pinching her velvet lips when she slid her own hand down her belly.

"Ok!" she suddenly yelled, clapping her hands loudly just before she fell forward, his stiff cock instantly cold when she pulled him out of her ass. Before he could react, she'd flashed him over her shoulder and impaled her pussy on his shaft. He stared up at her in shock, his blue eyes clouded with something akin to affectionate pride.

Who did she think she was manhandling him like that?! Didn't she know he was the hybrid king?

"You've had your turn," she growled, biting his lower lip with the tip of her fangs and moaning when she tasted blood. "I get to be on top now," she vehemently declared, her breasts rubbing against his muscular chest. "I'm going to ride you until you pop like a cherry, and if you've got a problem with that, you can find someone else to take to your precious city…" Before he could object, she pinned his wrists to the bed and hissed, "AFTER I get to come."

When he saw black veins spiderweb under her eyes as her irises bled crimson, it took the most powerful man in the world all of two seconds to submit. He grinned up at her with those damn dimples she couldn't imagine life without. "Well go ahead, sweetheart. Have at it," he teased with a nod at her pussy spread wide around his cock. She attacked his mouth with vicious kisses as she bobbed up and down.

"Like you could stop me," she added cheekily with a feral grin. When she released his wrists to claw at his dirty blonde curls, he grabbed her and pulled himself up against the headboard so she was straddling his lap, his cock buried in her pussy. He dug his nails into her hips as she rode him like a racehorse at vampiric speed. He fiercely rubbed harsh circles around her aching clit until her whole body clenched when a much-needed, and well-deserved, orgasm tore her apart. He'd been so overcome by her sudden dominance that he'd barely held on himself. Plenty of women had tried to gain the upper hand in bed, but he'd shut them down with such finality that it never happened again.

This woman was different. There was nothing he wouldn't give her, including his power and control.

Klaus fucked her hard and supernaturally fast as he clutched her to his chest by the shoulders while she ripped at his hair. Primal. Animalistic. Predatory. A second orgasm erupted between her legs as the hybrid eagerly shot burst after burst of hot, sticky semen deep inside her pulsing center. Wave after wave of intense sensations crashed over her until she screamed out his name and stars swam in her vision. She was a quivering mess by the time she finally stopped coming and collapsed onto his chest. She was so overcome by the entire experience that she let blissful tears rain down his shoulders. As he gently stroked her golden hair and whispered praise in her ear, he knew what it was to be happy. In a thousand years, he'd never been so satisfied.

Who was she? She was Caroline Forbes: Queen of New Orleans.

* * *

A/N Well, I hope you liked it. As I said, it was a crappy week. I have this wretched therapist blowing up my inbox about goddamn computer work and my boss breathing down my neck about fucking sim cards. Please say something nice to boost my fragile nerd ego.

P.S. Let me know if I should keep this going or end it here. I have a bunch of multichaps going, so if I don't get any feedback, I probably won't continue. I think it could have a pretty cool plot with witch hybrid Kol and Klaroline in NOLA. Plus, I finally plot-twisted and gave you guys Caroline dominating Klaus, so there's that. You can thank my good friend and collaborator, DarkGhostLight, for that. Go check her out. Her stories are epic. Love you, ghost girl!


End file.
